


We all start from the North

by virnnich



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Architects, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, political science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5754817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virnnich/pseuds/virnnich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is a student in architecture school and Hux studies Political Science. They're roommates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Ginger. You are holding me back."  
Hux is looking at Kylo and takes a deep breath. "What now? Are you going to have another bike rail to the 8th floor?"  
Kylo stares blankly at his mass model. "Your existence in this room are holding me back from my brilliant idea of my project. I'm thinking about removing all the walls in this building for my 'naked mind' concept but seeing your red head is disturbing me and what am I supposed to do if you happen to be in this building. I don't wanna hurt other users' feeling. They're not supposed to suffer like me being your roommate."

"That should be my line you twat. Nobody should be waking up at 3 o' clock because his roommate doesn't know do people sleep in a bathtub instead of a bed."

"You should be proud. You're the most ordinary person I've ever met. Even that's boring, you still should be proud."

"I'm not proud of having a common sense. You should be thank me for my sanity and make sure it won't go away because my patience is limited. If it wasn't me you're sure still doing your first year project and figuring out all the fucking simple stuff you'd never known."

"Actually when I imagine those boring things I think what would you do"

Silence falls. 

Hux's trying to turn his interest to 'Intro to Bureaucratic Politics' and Kylo's walking around finding a lost cutter among cardboard trash to cut off his walls. Then his left foot steps on the edge of a bold yellow line in the middle of the room and suddenly his eyes fall on Vader's 1:1 statue in the middle of their room. "Hux, have we given Vader a milkshake yet?" Hux face turns white like he's seeing Vader's ghost himself. "Shit. Have you bought a new glass. Next time when you got C+ on your model just don't throwing tantrum. I'm tired of unnecessary shopping. "

"I told you to choose the plastic one but you insist glass is more fabulous."

"Because Vader's goblet is not supposed to have A FUCKING SNOWMAN printed on it you idiot. "

"HIS NAME IS OLAF, GINGER, PAY YOUR RESPECT!" 

Kylo is about to throwing his another mass model out of the window but Hux knows how to deal with this. 

"THAT'S ENOUGH. I'M CALLING MY DAD TO CHANGE YOUR NAME IN THE SCHOOL ID TO BEN SOLO."

"Okay. The glass will do. "


	2. Defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is doing his side project while Hux is drowning in his upcoming midterm exam.

Midterm season is coming. That means Kylo has more free time because he is that kind of architecture student who doesn't give a single fuck about theory or paper exam. He's currently obsessing about his side project which has nothing to do with his grade. It is some kind of installation arts that Kylo happens to have an idea coming up in a week before midterm exam. 

Hux knows all by his heart that he should not try to comprehend. 

He actually doesn't have time to find the answer about that sloppy model that Kylo calls it "Art". He doesn't even have time to make his bed and that's the sign of apocalypse. His mind focus only at his textbooks, heaping over his shiny ginger head which is the prequel of the world's end.

"Hux"  
His low voice is calling his roommate in the tone that they both know this is the intro of never ending discussion with a lot of shouting. There's a long pause before Hux decides he's ready to donate his precious time to this self-centered annoying cat.

He sighs. 

No need to repeat calling his friend's name, Kylo shoot "Why do people don't just throw away what they hate out of the window?"

"You know what, I keep asking myself that everyday" Hux replied while keeping his eyes at the textbooks but the cat doesn't take a hint. "I don't get it why you keep reading those books. I know you hate them. Do you really want to know everything about political science or you just want anything but A in your transcript?"

"Sometimes you don't have a choice. You just wanna go to college but the most annoying thing in the universe of education happens to stick with you until now and you can't just throw it out of the window because you also want to defeat it."

It's 4 in the morning. It should be cold, though Hux is feeling the warmth radiates to the back of his bare neck. He's tired, this point-blank dialogue should be stopped. He's turning his head to make sure when he's shouting 'Ben Solo you should go to bed and don't mind your roommate's business' Kylo would hear it clearly, instead he finds a mug (showing Vader's mask only when it's hot) full of hot milk that almost pouring on his ginger beard. 

"I just want some supportive criticism about the concept of my side project. I'm an outsider of this boring society but you are the only bridge I have to connect this installation to the audience". Kylo's low voice is lower and quieter than Hux ever hear. 

"You are the most interesting mediocre ginger living thing that I could find around here. When you make a masterplan, you need to know what direction you're facing your house to." 

Hux is stupefied by the sudden lecture of Architecture 101 that has nothing to do about his identity so Kylo goes on. 

"My compass is broken. Can you show me where the North is?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's ooc but I'm here to do some architect pick up line.

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea of this au is from @giftmeme and @epii_piipii. Thanks for letting me write this


End file.
